Holding up the Sky
Hi Guys! This is my (Neonwings) first fanfiction! Hope you all like it! It is a work in progress but I'll try to write once every week. I don't own anything if the wings of Fire series; it is the property of Tui T. Sutherland. But the OC'S ARE NEONWING'S! Please edit if there are grammar errors. Prologue (4 years before the end of the great war.) "Get HER!" yelled Queen Scarlet. Skywing guards rushed and lunged to capture the fiery red blob in ahead of them, yet she soared skywards before they could even move. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!!!" Queen Scarlet exploded, "WHY MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!?" She flared her wings and took to the sky like a lightning bolt, zooming over her knights and dragged her talons right through the wings of the other Skywing. Blood splatted everywhere. The flame red Skywing yelled in agony and her blaze colored wings suspended in the air, just for a second. The she plummed to the ground like a rock; landing in a glade of trees. JUST MISSING the huge ravine next to the grove. Amazingly it cushioned her nose dive. "WELL, WELL, well...!" "What do we have here?!" Queen Scarlet was just about to continue when the SkyWing who fallen scrambled to her feet and ran. A few seconds later we was corned by the cliff. "HA, HA, HA!" Scarlet laughed snidely. "Stealing from MY treasure and taking eggs from the Skywing HATCHERY is a big, BIG CRIME!" The Queen roared, she justed loved her exaggerated tone. Just then she noticed two eggs sticking out of the maimed Skywing's knapsack. "BINGO!" Scarlet, as quickly as a viper she stashed the two eggs in the pack. "These eggs don't look familiar..." A sudden thought filled her. Scarlet laughed in delight. These eggs will come handy in the future! The thief cried in agony but didn't make any threatening movements. If she did she would NEVER see her eggs again. "Put the worm in the prison!" Scarlet said as she waved for the guards. The prisoner didn't even resist. "As for these eggs, big plans await them!" Scarlet whispered ever so softly and flew back to her palace. Chapter 1 (One year before the end of the great war) It was Atlas's job to feed the guards, again. He flew with two huge buckets of..what ever it was. It looked like chopped up of meat and...Atlas didn't want to know. He dived in a cave and found two dim guards. Atlas didn't even look up at them. "Here you go!" he mumbled and dumped the unknown glop and zoomed out as quickly as he possibly can. Not even caring if he spilled some "food" on the way. He saw Peril, talking with Queen Scarlet. Probably talking about today's battle. If Peril killed today's victim, it would total to 15,000. Talk about a machine. Atlas really cared about the prisoners, he treated them the best. At least better than the guards. He saw the palace appear in front of him. He landed, but it wasn't pretty. Atlas was NOT born with a tared wing membrane. When he was small, Atlas was kept in his underground room. When he was first to let out of the stinking place (by Scarlet to make it like she was his savor); he saw flying. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. He was only 2 years old; okay? The first day, scarlet let Atlas out, he wanted to fly. He saw other dragonets JUMPING OF...OF CLIFFS AND FLYING!) Whenever Atlas thought about it, it is seemed really dumb for a little dragonet like him, jumping off cliffs to fly. What was he thinking? Well, in the end, you could kinda figure out what was happening. His whole wings got torn apart. At least part of it. The only thing that kept Atlas alive after the fall was Mauri. She found him just after the fall and brought Atlas to the medics. Just thinking of her made Atlas smile. (But that is another story to tell.) He climbed up the stairs, they looked all rustic because very flew instead of walking. The stairs ended at a long hallway and Atlas took a left. He kept walking until he stopped at an old wooden door. He turned the nob and walked in. Not expecting the regal Queen Scarlet in his room. Waiting for you know who. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)